Papi, te presento a mi novio
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Drabble #4, para los 50 Shika/Ino: Shikamaru e Ino van a la fiesta de graduación chunnin de su hija, Shikako. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando su pequeña viene y presenta a su novio? ¡Peligro: padre y hermano celosos! ―¡Yo me convertiré en Hokage, ‘ttebayo!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Ahora sí, ¡Disfrutad la lectura! Los nombres de los hijos de Ino y Shikamaru, y Kaoru Uchiha y sus respectivas características tampoco me pertenecen, todo son de dos grandes escritoras: Kotorii-chan y Neith Akemi.

**Summary:** Drabble #4, para los 50 Shika/Ino: Shikamaru e Ino van a la fiesta de graduación chunnin de su hija, Shikako. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando su pequeña viene y presenta a su novio? ¡Peligro: padre y hermano celosos! ―¡Yo me convertiré en Hokage, 'ttebayo! ¿Quién dijo que la paternidad es fácil?

* * *

**Papi, te presento a mi novio**

―¡Shikako, baja ya! ―Ino, quien vestía un reluciente kimono entre los tonos azules y rosas, gritaba a su hija desde la sala de estar que bajara, pues la fiesta de graduación chunnin empezaría en unos minutos.

―¡Ya va, mamá! Ya… ya termino ―Shikako venía bajando las escaleras acomodando su obi a medio salir y con el rodete de cabello hecho un desastre―. ¡Aquí estoy!

Ino la miró arqueando una ceja.

―Sí, aquí estás y aquí te vuelves ―le acomodó el kimono y arregló su obi, y luego la llevó frente al espejo del baño y la hizo sentarse en un banquito―, ¡no irás así a tu graduación! Es una de las fiestas más importantes y…

Shikako Nara, hija de la bellísima Ino Yamanaka y genio Shikamaru Nara, hermana de Inomaru Nara –tan problemático pero con el IQ 200 como su padre– y sobrina de Chouji Akimichi, era una chica que le encantaba cuidar de su cabello y también le gustaba la moda; claro, todo eso sin descuidar sus entrenamientos ninjas. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera abrochar el obi le salía bien, aunque sincerándose, no por que no sepa, si no por que estaba muy nerviosa.

―Ya está ―sonrió satisfecha Ino―. Ahora vamos, que tu padre debe estar esperándonos, y sabes que _eso_ _es muy problemático_ ―cito sus frases, y Shikako rió.

…

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta se sorprendieron de las luces de colores, bebidas y gran cantidad de comida, a parte de la música y gente que había. Las dos mujeres Nara sonrieron, mientras que los dos hombres de la casa metían sus manos en los bolsillos a lo que sería una larga noche.

La más pequeña problemática buscaba con la mirada a alguien entre toda ese gente, eso pudo notar Shikamaru el leer sus expresiones: nervios, ansiedad, desespero, fastidio, luego… felicidad.

Frunció el seño cuando la vio alejarse de ellos y perderse entre el mar de gente dónde muchos conocidos y personas que conocía sólo de vista bailaban. Luego fue a sentarse dónde lo hacían los dos integrantes restantes de su familia.

―¿Y Shikako? ―Inomaru de once años, gennin, preguntó por su hermana―. ¿Dónde está?

Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de a responder pues la nombrada venía de la mano con un chico de pelo color azabache y ojos verdes esmeraldas; serio, pero quien lo conociera diría que también nervioso.

―Mami, papi, hermano ―hablo media seria media divertida Shikako―, les presentó a mi novio: Kaoru Uchiha.

Para cuando la chica vio la cara de su padre y hermano –originalmente con caras de aburrimiento y fastidio–, supo que algo andaba mal. Y decidió hacerle caso a lo que su mente decía «Peligro: padre y hermano celosos; escapar con vida» cuando su hermano, con el seño fruncido, hizo tronar sus dedos.

Y Shikamaru pudo confirmar: esa noche sería muy, pero que muy, larga. Aunque a Ino no pareciera importarle, por que reía y abrazaba a ese tal Kaoru o Korau o como se llame como si ya fuera de la familia, mientras gritaba algo que iba de que Sakura le debía 20 dolares y que se preparan para ser familia, que el casamiento lo quería pronto y que quería que sus hijos tuvieran los ojos del chico.

―¡Gracias por venir a mí fiesta de gra- ¡Auch, onee-chan, me dolió! ―se escuchó el grito "¡No es sólo tu fiesta de graduación, Minato!" y el lamento del joven suspirando sobre el micrófono―. Está bien, está bien, _nuestra _―enfatizó apropósito― fiesta de graduación. De cualquier manera, que lo disfruten y recuerden que: ¡yo me convertiré en Hogake, ttebayo!

-

* * *

¡Chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Como todas andábamos haciendo esto de poner a Shika y a Ino como padres, y a sus ya conocidísimos hijos; pues, se me ocurrió hacer algo estilo familiar a mi también. Los nombres los saqué del fic Su Orgullo y Lazos del Destino de Kotorii y Neith, y espero que no se molesten :) Les recomiendo (si aún no lo hicieron) leeros. Son muy buenos.

No sé si me quedó muy bien, pero como he faltado al turno tarde de mi escuela (tengo doble-turno), quise escribir algo Shika/Ino, ¡para un mundo más con ellos dos juntos, y sus problemáticos hijos! Rrr… Amo a Inomaru, es amor puro y es tan Shikamaru (L). En fin, bye-bye.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
